Rue talks dirty
by SkyeElf
Summary: Rue was sick of everyone looking down at her, so she went to the meanest looking tribute and talked dirty to him. Or, uh, what she thought was dirty... Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was born from Spaidel's fic, Hunger Games characters playing truth and dare. It's short, but I found it funny.**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Rue talks dirty**

Rue stood in the training centre, her head held high as she watched the other tributes learn to fight and survive. She was sick of being sneered at and looked down upon, just because she was small. So she decided to do as her mentor had advised her, she was going to talk dirty.

She walked up to Cato, her tiny chest stuck out in pride. The career turned to her, a smirk in place. He didn't talk, he just looked down at her. And she hated it.

''Cato, I'm going to throw mud at you.'' She said, her voice clear. ''And then I'm gonna cover you in dirt.'' She went on. Cato stared at the young girl, his mouth wide open in shock. Clove stopped her actions to watch the girl from 11. ''And then I'm gonna throw some rocks at you!''

Thresh stopped to listen too.

''And maybe I'll add some plants, put in your hair and smash your face into it! And then some more mud, stick them down your neck... And then spray you with water, so you get all brown and sticky!''

Marvel joined the starer's too. Rue just went on, ignoring him and Clove, her eyes fixated on Cato.

''I'm going to put leaves in your hair and sticks up your nose!''

She nodded, satisfied, before turning to leave. The careers looked at the tiny, sprite-like girl in confusion.

''What... What the heck?'' Cato said, his voice lacking the usual fire.

''That, district 2, was Rue talking dirty.'' Thresh answered, falling to the floor, laughing wildly.

. . .

**A/N: I know it's short, but please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back by popular demand! *makes a grand bow* I've decided to make this a multi-chaptered fic for your convenience!**

**Thanks to each and every reviewer!**

**For Marcus and Ana. I love you guys.**

**Chapter 2**

''Come on, Rue, you can do it!'' Thresh cheered her on. The twelve-year-old looked up at her mentor, her eyes large.

Chaff had just told her that she should 'talk dirty' to the other tributes. She had no idea what it meant. She'd looked at her district partner for help, but he just punched his fist in the air continuously, being no help in that area.

Chaff beckoned Thresh to come closer, which he did.

''Rue, imagine this is a mean tribute. He's trying to kill you, and you're sort of small, kid, so you need to be more than 'fast'.'' Chaff had his hands on Thresh's shoulders. ''If you have a bit of a mouth on you, you might gain something.''

She swallowed, attempting to glare at Thresh, failing too, but she kept on trying.

''Thresh, I'm going to whack you over the head with some cow poop! And then let you roll in it! And, um, I'm gonna stick some grass up your nose! And sticks! Lots and lots of sticks!''

She paused, as the other two were just staring at her, as if she was a lunatic. Then Thresh burst out laughing.

That was how Thresh knew Rue's 'dirty talk' technique.

. . .

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I blame my mum for this one, because she was sneezing the whole day. And this might gross some people out... But yeah. Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone!**

**Chapter 3: Katniss**

Rue and Katniss were snuggled tightly in Katniss' sleeping bag, the extra pair of socks on the younger girl's hands.

She was still thinking of ways to talk dirty, but judging by the way Thresh had laughed at her first attempt, and the way Cato had looked at her, she knew they were failed attempts.

She noticed that Katniss was still awake. Maybe she could practice her tactics on her ally. It was just an idea, and Katniss wouldn't take her seriously.

But what was she supposed to say? She'd used up all the dirt, mud and sticks related insults she could think of.

The wind picked and she sneezed softly, attracting Katniss' attention.

''You okay?'' Katniss whispered. She nodded, and then it hit her.

''Katniss?''

''Yeah?''

''Can I tell you something? Promise you won't be mad.'' She pleaded. Katniss frowned and nodded.

''I'm going to sneeze all over you, and cover you in snot! And then put some soft paper on you. But you can't wipe it off! And then, I... uh, I'm gonna blow my nose into your hair! And keep you from washing it! And, uh... It's gonna be nice and sticky and pudding-like!''

''Rue?'' Katniss interrupted her. The younger girl quivered. Katniss was a bit green, she noticed. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

''Yes?'' She asked carefully, unsure of what to expect.

''What're you doing?''

''Talking dirty - Chaff said I should...'' She trailed off. Katniss snickered.

''Never listen to Chaff again, okay?''

Rue just nodded, abashed.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
